1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable connector assemblies, particularly to the plug-like cable connector assembly for use with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) receptacle connector.
2. The Prior Art
The USB connector is generally a new type connector in the computer field, which is intended to replace and integrate most existing different I/O connectors, such as D-Sub connector and Mini-Dins which are positioned on the backpanel of the computer, to be in a standard unique form. FIG. 1 shows one type proposed USB receptacle connector and its mating corresponding plug-like cable connector assembly disclosed in Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 0.9 wherein the receptacle connector 1 includes a housing 2 with a shell 3 surrounding the housing 2 and a space between the housing 2 and the shell 3 for mating with the plug section 4 of the complementary cable connector assembly 5 therein for mechanical and electrical connection between the contacts 9 of the receptacle connector 1 and the contacts 10 of the cable connector assembly 5 whereby at least a pair of spring tangs 6 of the receptacle connector 1 can be engageably and latchably received within an opening 7 of the plug section 4 of the cable connector assembly 5.
The aforementioned defined specification only disclosed the dimension requirements between the receptacle and the complementary cable connector assembly. Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a cable connector assembly for use with such USB receptacle connector to meet such requirements wherein the subject cable connector assembly is easily made with less components for reducing the manufacturing cost, and its structure is strong and reliable for assuring better mating with the corresponding receptacle connector.